


On Wizards and Sims

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Damned Muggles and Their Games, It's Hermione's Fault, M/M, Severus is Annoyed Because Harry Keep Saying Woohoo, Short, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make them kiss!" Harry said enthusiastically.<br/>"Not now, I need to work on my Alchemy skill."<br/>"But I want a kiss!"<br/>Severus kissed Harry for a few sweet seconds and turned back to the screen.<br/>"My sim version want a kiss too."<br/>"And my 'sim' version is working."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wizards and Sims

"Make them kiss!" Harry said enthusiastically.  
"Not now, I need to work on my Alchemy skill."  
"But I want a kiss!"  
Severus kissed Harry for a few sweet seconds and turned back to the screen.  
"My sim version want a kiss too."  
"And my 'sim' version is working."  
"So stop."  
"Who will bring money home? These dumb muggles didn't even put real careers in there. You don't have a work you'll like here, I checked, no Auror nor quidditch player."  
"I can be... What is this?"  
"Massagist? You want to work at the spa? Look, you will barely get money, better stay at home."  
"That's insulting and I am bored at home."  
"You really make me wonder that maybe, if I proposed to Longbottom he'd just play with his plants outside."  
"Go ahead then! Make sim Neville and sleep with him!" Harry said angrily.  
"I don't want Longbottom! I was just wondering if he'd let me work."  
"You are locked there for... Four days, except for food and toilet! You stink and there's a puddle on the floor that I doubt to be a potion!"  
"It's the dog! You asked for a dog!"  
"The dog is dead for two weeks!"  
"Really?"  
"And you want to have children with me? The dog is _dead_ for two weeks and you didn't even noticed."  
"Well, I already called the adoption centre."  
"I'll raise this child alone! At least send my sim to do something, spa day or something!"  
"You just came back from a spa day. And I am one level from mastering the Alchemy skill."  
"You are a master in Alchemy! Potions master! You are one for more than twenty years!"  
"But..."  
"No buts! Stop brewing now and come to be with me or I'll make my sim leave. I'll leave!"  
"Fine!" Severus said and cancelled the tasks he set for his sim. "Where is your sim?"  
"Put the mouse on the picture of my sim in the low corner to the left and click right on the mouse.  
The picture moved far away to Harry, who was talking to another man in a park, where the seasonal festival happened.  
Severus made him sim to go there too.  
"See, if the sims could apparate it would be faster." Severus said while watching the cab crossing the streets.  
A message from the man Harry was talking to popped at the top right corner.  
"What does it say?" Harry ask.  
" _We have so much in common, I'd love to know you better_. Unfaithful little-"  
"It was him! Not my sim!"  
"Hey!" Hermione said from the doorway.  
"Hello 'Mione." Harry said, not looking at her.  
"Are you still playing? When was the last break? When did you last eat?"  
"Half an hour ago." Harry said.  
"And from then to now he found another man." Severus muttered under his breath.  
"What did you eat? Any leftovers?"  
"Key Lime Pie."  
"Where have you got it?"  
"Severus made it, I think we have some more in the fridge."  
She walked to the fridge and came back.  
"There is no pie there."  
Harry turned to her. "Ah! You meant when did _we_ last ate? I don't know, yesterday maybe? What day is it?"  
"Harry, promise you'll take a break."  
"Okay."  
"Are you lying?"  
"Probably. Good night Hermione."  
She walked away with a sigh.  
"Are we fine?" He asked Severus.  
"I fixed it. Your sim is rather rude."  
"Well, you put the trait 'hot-headed' for him. I'd say it is more you than me."  
"Shut up." Severus said playfully.  
"What are they doing?"  
"They are kissing."  
"Can I get a kiss too?"  
Their kiss deepened and deepened, they moved to the bedroom.  
They came back to the computer two hours later.  
"Did we pause?" Harry asked Severus who was checking on their sims.  
"No! Shite!"  
"What is it?"  
"One of us did something and the house caught on fire. Bet it was you. We're both dead. Do you want to start over?"  
"I'd rather not. Let's go to woohoo."  
"Don't say it."  
"Woohoo."  
"Don't say it, ever again."  
"Woohoo! Woohoo! Woohoo!" Harry called while heading to the bedroom, leaving his only layer of clothing, a white bathrobe, on the floor.  
The next day Hermione came to check on them.  
"Finally over it?"  
"Definitely. Take it all away."  
"And don't bring anymore muggle nonsense to our house, thank you very much." Severus added angrily.  
"What happened?"  
"We don't like it, that's all. Let us live our real life and see what will happen." Harry said with a smile.  
"What he said."  
"But I did find a new way to annoy him." Harry grinned.  
"Don't."  
"Let's woohoo."  
"I am not 'woohooing' with anyone."  
"You woohooed with me yesterday."  
"No, I made love to you yesterday. I did not 'woohooed' with you."  
"He woohooed with me." Harry said with a satisfied smirk and Hermione laughed. Severus walked out of the room angrily muttering about stupid muggles and dumb lovers.  
"He'll relax." Hermione said.  
"Then he'll click at me and choose woohoo." Harry said and they both howled with laughter once more.  
"I will do no such thing." Severus muttered under his breath from the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to mix two of my favourite things, the Sims and Harry Potter, so I created Severus and Harry (They came out nice and they are cute together!) and I got this idea.


End file.
